The present invention relates to a surface computer and a computing method capable of rapidly performing various types of complex computations, such as physical computations, environmental computations, behavior computations, computations for emotional expressions and the like, by concurrently computing computation data contained in a two-dimensional region in units of two-dimensional regions.
Recently, various fields of natural science and engineering have remarkably progressed. In natural science and engineering, large-scale physical computations are required. For example, large-scale matrix computations must be performed in the fields of space development projects, fluid dynamics, and quantum mechanics. When such computations are desired to be performed at high speed, a computer must be optimized.
Conventional computers, particularly personal computers, have progressed enough to exceed outdated general-purpose computers (so-called “mainframes”). However, it is difficult for such personal computers to perform the above-described large-scale computations at high speed, or the personal computers take a long time to carry out the above computations. Possible reasons which prevent the personal computers from performing the large-scale computations at high speed are delays in data transfer speed, data processing speed, and the like which occur in the computers.
Therefore, among developers, researchers, and the like who must perform the above large-scale physical computations, computers which can perform large-scale computations at high speed have long been desired.